Not Always What It Seems
by punkfox825
Summary: Eye's can deceive.It may not always be what it seems. Can they break thru and see the truth? ExB Drabble Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bunny that wouldnt leave. I wanted to attempt to do a drabble. So this is what we have. Not beta'd so forgive me for mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy the ride.**

* * *

They called it "attempted suicide."

I don't even remember what happened.

I remember the pain.

I remembered the phone wouldnt stop.

I _just_ wanted the phone to **stop.**

With visions of _him_ in my head I took the drink out of the brown bottle.

With visions of steamed windows I took the pills.

I just wanted to sleep.

I just wanted it to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

My nervous excitement.

Its prom night.

Only an idiot doesn't assume what tonight is all about.

I make my way out to his car in the parking lot of the hotel the prom is being held at.

I knew he was only going to be able to stand the glitter and shine of a high school prom for so long.

It's the price I pay for dating someone older.

He's Eddie Masen. He has tattoos. He doesn't do glitter and shine.

He told me he was going out for a cigarette.

As I round the corner his car comes into view.

The windows are steamed.

My gut tells me to stop.

My feet keep moving me closer.


	3. Chapter 3

The lump in my throat sticks, as my hand silently reaches the door handle.

I pull. I open. I gasp.

Only the lights of the parking lot illuminate the back seat.

Its enough that I see the sweaty skin of a back.

I see blonde hair.

Kate.

I make it to the door of the hotel before I embarrassingly empty my stomach of the chicken dinner we had into the bushes.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice spots me before I can even attempt to look for her in the balloon filled ballroom.

She knows something is wrong.

I only have to spit out the word "home" and she's in search of Jasper.

Before I even have to think or worry about dragging her away from the prom, I'm in the back seat of Jaspers car being swept away.

Away from steam filled backseats. Away from cheating boyfriends. Away from hands twisted in blonde hair.

Away.


	5. Chapter 5

For 24 hours Alice holds vigil tucked away in my room.

Luckily my parents are gone.

Its a usual occurrence in my house.

Its let Alice take control of the situation.

She took away my phone after the dozen missed phone calls.

I have an endless supply of ice cream, coke and chick flicks at my finger tips.

She hasn't even made me tell her what happened.

She just knows.

She's Alice.

And she's willing to wait it out until I can talk about it.

I'm not sure if I could even get my mouth to form the words if I tried.

My chest hurts too much.

Flashes of naked bodies keep flashing everytime I close my eyelids.

Im so tired.


	6. Chapter 6

It's two days later when my resolve crumbles.

After I was finally able to tell Alice what happened her mom called her and demanded she come home.

Something about spending time with her family before we leave this summer.

We're going back packing through Europe.

Me, Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

A last trip together before we go our separate ways to college.

At least we were.

I don't know what will happen now.

I always hated her mom. Its with that thought in my head I'm left alone with my phone in my hand for the first time in three days.

I hit the key to listen to my voicemails.

"_15 new messages_." The robotic woman tells me.

I close my eyes and hold my breath as his voice breathes into my ear.

"Bella it's me…"

* * *

**Thank you guys SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the reviews. I did not plan on posting this much on the first day. But your guys reaction has been SOOOOO awesome. So once agian thank you thank you thank you!**

**All I can say is have faith in dear ol' Eddie. And I have never NOT had an HEA. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I think this is one of the chapter's alot of you have been waiting for. A little bit of what dear ol Eddie has been up to anyone?**

* * *

His voice reaches across the line.

Wrapping me in comfort. Almost enough to make me forget what happened.

It goes from casual.

_"Bella it's me. Where did you go? Call me when you get this. Love you"_

_"Babe Ive looked everywhere for you. Where did you disappear to? Call me"_

_"Baby what happened? Emmett said he saw you and Alice rush out of here. Are you ok?"_

To frantic.

_"Damn it Bella answer your phone I'm worried now."_

_"Bella I'm going to your house you better hope your there."_

_"Damn it Swan what the hell is going on?"_

_"No one's heard from you Bella. Please let me know where you are"_

Back to normal

_"Jesus Bella Jasper just told me what happened it's not what you think."_

_"Bella pick up we need to talk."_

To angry

_"Damn it Bella talk to me please."_

_"So help me god swan, If you don't pick up this phone."_

_"Baby I'm outside. Please talk to me. I love you."_

_"Bella Just let me know your ok…Please….."_

_"Baby I refuse to talk to you about this on the phone. Let me come to you and explain."_

To resigned

_"Bella. I'm sorry."_

The phone beeps again as the last message plays.

As his picture flashes across my screen with the words "Love" under it, I break.

I send the call to voicemail again. Lay the phone on my bed. And emerge from my room to find something to help me sleep.

The small cupboard above the fridge holds my answer. Thank god I don't have Alice's parents who lock away their liquor.


	8. Chapter 8

My eyelids feel heavy.

I try to blink back what feels like days of slumber.

I tell my legs to move and it feels unfamiliar.

I think I'm lying down but the blankets aren't right. I'm not in my bed.

The last thing I remember was listening to Edward's voice on my voice messages.

The room I'm in smells funny.

It's defiantly not mine.

I wonder for a moment if I passed out in the living room.

I know I need to get myself up before my parents find me here.

As I finally get my lids to open I'm met with a sight that doesn't connect in my head.

I see Alice's slumped over body fast asleep.

But the chair she's in doesn't look familiar.

I look down at my own body as I try to move and see the needle and tubing coming out of my left hand.

It's not until my head glances up that I freeze and I see the white board posted on the wall across from the bed I lie in.

Posted above the list of names and numbers that are apparently on duty nurses are words that make my heart jump into my throat.

Confusing me worse, in bold black marker are the words "Suicide Watch".

I have never felt so empty.

* * *

**Before you send me a ton of messages, yes I do realize if a patient was on suicide watch it would not be done like this. But for the sake of you know...FICTION...and the flow of the story this is how I'm doing it so go with the flow or jump of the train.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean tried to commit suicide? Alice whats going on?" I hiss.

"Bella you seriously don't remember? I came back for my purse and found you passed out in your bed with a bottle of whiskey and empty bottle of pills on your table."

My head falls back to the bed heavy with what ever they have my system full of.

"I wasn't trying to commit suicide Alice. I was trying to just sleep."

She gives me a dubious look that tells me _That's what they all say._

"Well have fun trying to convince your parents of that."

Of course. **Now** they decide to be parents.

"There's something else you should know Bella."

Her eyes drop like shes not sure she wants to tell me what is on her tongue next.

"Its about Edward. We may have-"

"Bella! Sweetie your awake!"

Alice doesn't get finish her thought as my mother breezes her way into my room.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm swept away in a whirlwind of "mom".

There's talk of therapy, home schooling, medications.

Its not till were home and I'm back in my own bed I'm able to convince her otherwise.

I explain to her what happened on prom night.

She finally realizes for a girl who has never attempted this before I wasnt doing what they think.

Dad threatens to "string that boy up by his cheating balls."

I convince them to just let me finish my last month of high school.

We will deal with things after that.

I just want to move on.

A week after my hospital stay I return to school.

Of course in a small town everyone knows what happened by now.

Those close to me have rallied around me.

Protected me.

I still have yet to talk to Edward.

It may be stupid.

I just cant do it.

The only sanity I have is clinging to the idea he won't be here.

At school

He cant be.

I should have known how much my hopes are wrong.

I'm walk into school with my head down when a hand shoots out.

It covers my mouth before I have a chance to scream.

I'm whirled around a corner and come face to face with the owner of said hand.

Edward.

* * *

**Oh Snap! Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok you guys asked for one more tonight...you may hate me worse after this...**

* * *

I groan out loud.

Maybe cause he still looks as good as I remember

Maybe cause I just dont want to deal with this.

I wanted to walk into school and get thru my day.

One more day closer to being done and moving on

He's **not **supposed to be **here.**

Was that so much to ask?

Apparently so.

Edward standing before me with bags under his eyes and breathing heavy attest to that.

He licks his lips, opening and closing his mouth.

Edward has never had to think about what to say to me.

But I have reduced him to this.

Wait..._he_...has reduced himself to this.

I must remember that.

I remind myself of steamed windows and blonde hair.

I remind myself of Kate.

I steele myself and look him in his eye.

"Can we talk?" He nearly whispers.

I hesitate for only a moment before nodding my head.

If I truely want to move on I need to do this.

"Not here tho. will have your hide if she catches you on school property. Come over after school. My parents are gone. We can talk there."

I dont even look back as I swiftly turn and walk away.

* * *

** Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

My day passes quickly.

I ignore most things around me.

Im even able to push the meet up with Edward after school out of my mind.

Its not until I'm walking with Alice to the cafeteria for lunch that everything stops.

Ahead of me is blonde hair.

The same blonde hair that haunts my dreams.

This time the back of the person it belongs to is covered.

But I would still know it from anywhere.

I follow the arm wrapped around that back up to its owner.

I can only see the back of him.

I know him though.

Hes been one of Edwards best friend for years

James

Alice is besides me trying to catch my attention.

She follows where my eyes are frozen to.

"I didn't know James and Kate were together." I barely utter the words.

Alice's response is calm.

"Bella that's what I tried to tell you in the hospital and we've been trying to tell you since. They've been together since Prom."

My eyes dart to her face.

I realize in that moment how wrong I might have been.

* * *

Say What?


	13. Chapter 13

Alice wont tell me exactly whats going on.

She says something about hearing it from Edward.

I'm in a haze until the final bell rings.

I rush home to find the silver volvo already parked in front of my house.

I jump from my truck and stand in the yard just as he emerges from his own.

We silently stare across the space.

Nothing but the sounds of the wind and a dog bark in the distance.

Edward looks like hes holding himself back from rushing across the yard to me.

I have to know something first.

I swallow the lump in my throat at the thought I have been wrong all along.

But I know what I saw.

Steamed up windows

Blonde hair.

Naked bodies.

Now as I think, I realize in my fit of confusion I never saw the other face.

I close my eyes for a moment to gain the strength I need.

I slowly open them.

I need to see him as I ask.

I need to see the truth in his answer.

"Did you fuck Kate in the back seat of your car on prom night?" I yell as loud as I dare.

My knees threaten to give out as he solemnly shakes his head no.


	14. Chapter 14

**She's a teenager...were you really expecting any different? Onward we go!**

* * *

Without question I realize I believe him.

I collapse to the ground.

Through chants of "What have I done?" I feel arms wrap around me.

They're the arms that have always brought me comfort.

He rocks me gently and presses small kisses to my hair.

"Oh god what you must think of me." I look at him in horror.

He continues to shush me in his own gentle way.

"Oh Bella."

His voice is soft. It holds no anger.

"I ran into James and Kate when I went to smoke. I don't even know why I handed him the keys to my car. He told me they needed to talk. It was so stupid. and I was so mad you would think I would do that to you at first."

My heart drops at the thought I had such little faith in him that I just automatically accepted he would cheat on me.

"But after Alice found you and I had to think about what it would be like without you."

His voice trails.

Sadness.

"I love you too much to abandon you. I just wish you felt the same for me. That you would have talked to me."

I have no words.

Instead I press my lips to his.

Its rough.

It deepens immediately.

One problem we have never had was the passion between us.

I may never have let him slide into home but we have rounded the bases plenty of times.

_This_ we are good at.

I press my lips to him in apology.

I tangle my fingers into his hair seeking absolution.

By the time we reach my bed, our clothes leaving a trail behind us.

I know I've been forgiven.


	15. Chapter 15

He hovers over me.

We are close yet so far

In more ways then one

"I swear if you ask me if Im sure one more time Edward."

He smirks at me as he thrusts deep.

My breath catches.

I expect the pain.

But the look in Edward's eyes soothes it immediately.

He would never cause me pain on purpose.

I know that now.

I _never_ should have thought any different.

I know we have things we need to talk about.

We have to rebuild the faith and trust between us.

But this.

This moment right _now_

Its just us.

Its the epitome of our love coming together.

The rest can just wait.

For now I will live in the moment.

I will live for what is right in front of me.

I wont second guess it.

I will embrace it.


	16. Chapter 16

I pin my graduation cap to my head.

Taking one last glance into the mirror I walk to join the line of my fellow students.

Today marks the ending of one chapter and beginning of the next.

As I make my way down the line to find my spot my hand reaches out.

It lightly brushes against the hand of my partner.

My better half.

My lover.

My soul mate.

We have grown leaps and bounds these past few weeks.

He winks at me as I pass.

As we walk across the stage and accept that paper that says were graduates.

We smile. We take pictures. We congratulate each other.

As the caps fly in the air a hand grabs mine.

I spin around to face him amongst a sea of flying confetti.

I am drawn to his eyes as his hands find my face.

Over the cheers and deafening applause of our family and friends two words ring out.

Shocking me enough that everything else disappears.

I see the resolve and determination in his eyes.

I see the love that swims there as he asks me to marry him.


	17. Chapter 17

**We finish up today...**

* * *

The ring on my finger catches my eye as I point up to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

I grin every time I see it.

Edward catches my eye from behind the camera where he snaps another picture.

Me and Alice collapse in a fit of giggles.

This is how the past month of our travels has went.

There has been adventure, joy, happiness.

Fun.

Things may never be forgotten

But they have been forgiven.

* * *

"Damn it Bella hurry up were gonna be late. Finals will not wait."

"I know I know. Hold on."

I was trying to fit myself into my jeans.

It was a lost cause.

I throw on the yoga pants i was trying to avoid and toss my bag over my shoulder.

Edward stands at the front door waiting for me.

Grinning.

I narrow my eyes.

"Shut it Masen."

I smile once I pass him.

His hand reaches out to stop me.

It rests over the bump that is my abdomen.

His lips are a whisper away from my own.

"I love you Mrs. Masen ."

I reach up to kiss him once, twice, three times.

"You ready to be a college graduate?"

I nod to him in response.

"Let's go start our lives then."


	18. Chapter 18

**I know the post I did on Fri said I was going to finish that day, apparently I misinterpreted when the "ban" was gonna take place. After a few "nice" PM's about how dare I post during that time I waited it out so heres the rest of the story for you.**

* * *

The scene is so familiar .

Caps. Gowns. Family. Excitement.

This time instead of it ending in a proposal,

It ends in a pair of wet pants.

Only _my_ water would break during my college graduation.

I didn't even technically get my diploma before I was being whisked away in a car.

Elizabeth Renee Masen was eager to enter the world at a tiny 6lbs 11oz.

From the moment she batted those dark eyelashes at her daddy she had him.

Laying in a hospital bed I'm reminded about another time.

Things are oh so different this time.

I look at the white board posted on the wall.

The words this time scream out "It's a girl."

I sigh to myself.

Knowing if I hadn't went thru that time I may not have been at this time.

I watch my husband coo over the bundle in his arms.

Everything is as it should be.

I have never felt so full.


	19. Chapter 19

"Now if you don't want to stay you just say the word and I will be there."

I watch my daughter nod at her father.

She's humoring him.

Our daughter is excited to start school.

Her father? Not so much

I bend down to hug and kiss her before ushering her thru the door to her classroom.

We embrace as we watch her walk-in to Alice's Kindergarten classroom.

When Alice found out her and Jasper couldnt have kids she made it her lifes mission to teach them.

I feel fine knowing we are sending our baby into the world and into Alice's capable hands.

"Come on daddy. Ill buy you a coffee."

I tug Edward away from the door.

He's not ready to let go. But I know it has to happen.

She will have to brave the ups and downs of the world on her own.

All we can do is hope to have prepared her enough for it.

Prepared her to not judge a book by its cover.

To always look deeper in a attempt to see things for more then they are.

For her to see

on her own

that things arent always what they seem.


	20. Chapter 20

I tighten my hand in hers.

She has nearly no strength left but I need her to know I am here.

The end is near.

I feel it in her chest that struggles to breath.

I see it in her eyes that fight to stay open.

The cancer has finally taken over.

No matter how long we have together.

It would never be enough.

I cant help but think of a time I almost lost her.

Stupid teenagers we were.

Luckily we over came.

We fought hard.

We saw through.

And now as I sit at her bedside.

Surrounded by our children and grandchildren.

I lightly rub my thumb over her wrinkled hand.

Charles, our oldest grandson, helps me stand.

I lean over and gently press my lips to my loves forehead.

I whisper to her that she can go now.

I wont be far behind.

Because I know what I have always known.

I wont last here without her.

But thats ok.

Soon we will be together.

Forever.

* * *

**Thank you guys SO much for your reading of my first drabble! I loved straight to the point writing so you maybe seeing something like this again in the future.**


End file.
